A generic valve device of this type is known from EP 2 336 614 A1. In this known solution the respective sealing ring is received as part of the sealing device in a receiving groove of a sleeve-shaped sliding part. The sliding part, when acted upon by an energy store in the form of a corrugated spring washer assembly, abuts with a predefinable contact force the blocking element in the form of a ball body. The ball body is actuatable by a ball spindle and is guided for axial displacement along valve housing sections forming a guide, while delimiting the sealing gap. The sleeve-shaped sliding part is provided twofold and is assigned to the respective connection point of the valve housing disposed on opposite sides of the blocking element.
In the known solution, the respective sealing ring is formed from a closed O-ring made of elastomer material. While pretensioned in the respectively assignable receiving groove of the sleeve-like sliding part accommodated as a component of the entire sealing device, the O-ring is supported both against the groove base of the receiving groove and against the valve housing parts forming the guide for the respective sliding part, while sealing the sealing gap. The known valve device solution has proven extremely reliable in practice and is also used for high pressure applications. Furthermore, exchanging worn O-rings for new sealing rings when needed, in general, presents no difficulty. However, the known solution reaches its limits where any leakages occurring as a result of failure of the sealing device may be the starting point for disastrous fires and explosions on oil and gas platforms. The last major accident of the Deep Water Horizon in the Gulf of Mexico has becoming familiar to the broader public.